A Excuse to Party
by silverymare
Summary: Part of a series of drabbles: a short respite - A hardworking queen with a kingdom to rebuild still needs some time to herself. Gen.
1. the curtain rises

**An Excuse to Party** - the curtain rises

Fandom: Final Fantasy IX  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square Enix.  
Summary: It's a familiar scene but a different story, and Ruby can't help smiling when she spots that pointed hat in the audience.  
A/N: Um. This was conceived in 2005, making it four years since I've written and posted anything Final Fantasy IX. Back in 2005, it was written for memorysong's birthday present but since she lives with me and thus the pressure was off, I never finished it. Maybe sharing it with all of you will get me to finish what I'd planned for this: a multi-chaptered, drabble-ish story celebrating our favourite characters, during the rebuilding of Alexandria. Enjoy!

* * *

The drama had consumed her for three acts. Even when she was saying lines, she'd barely acknowledged the harsh bulb lights and sea of faces, too immersed in staying in character. But as the red velvet drapes revealed the cheering audience one last time, Ruby whooped and high-fived Weimar's ready hand, grinning when the ex-Pluto Knight saluted her in reply. Along with her fellow actors, she ran to the edge of the stage, giving a player's flourish before sinking into a deep curtsey. The roar grew louder, with some rising out of their seats, applauding loudly.

"Woohoo!" She put two fingers together and blew an ear-splitting whistle, rousing laughter. Spotting a recognizable hat among the spectators, she graced those glowing yellow eyes with a teasing wink, before bending down to scoop a bouquet into her arms. She wasn't really surprised to see him; the city was enjoying an influx of visitors leading up to the public holiday coming. With the theatre plays such a hit, of course Vivi would come.

Still, he'd managed to get a top-class row seat, front and centre. Beside him, she squinted, yes, that was the prince of Burmecia, still scruffy around the edges and no doubt still untrustworthy as any street urchin. _Hah! That rascal! _Puck's mischievous grin flashed at her, and amused, Ruby plucked up a daisy from her bouquet and tossed it to his lap. Throwing abundant kisses into the air, her sharp ears picked up the Boss's loud guffaw from the dim back of the theatre. A wry grin slipped out, it didn't take a hard guess to pin him for giving away tickets.

Her newest success, _The Black Mages, _had done well for itself. If she glowed from the performance, it was doubly so because she'd co-written the script, pored over dialogue for countless hours until she'd thrown everyone out of the bar, smashing bottles in Marcus's direction when he said she'd never be able to pull it off. The surrender of Lindblum was a difficult subject; no one was sure how to deal with the child-like magicians. _But people ain't meant to think on these things forever. We need laughing, darlin's to love and forgettings. _

Catching Vivi's gawk, she motioned that she would meet the black mage in the back. As the curtain descended, she heard two suitors she'd flipped off chanting her name and she didn't care, couldn't stop the beaming down on everyone because the mini-theatre was packed, even with the likes of nobles.

It seemed like a long time ago since she'd moaned to Blank that her mini-theatre wasn't earning much. It wasn't easy, doing things you loved wasn't easy, but thanks to Garnet's patronage of the Arts like the Tantalus theatre and the Wood Guild, beautiful things were coming back. People were buying flowers, courting and smiling for the small things.

_This world, it's agrowing again. _


	2. a short respite

**An Excuse to Party **- a short respite

Fandom: Final Fantasy IX

Pairing: None.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square Enix.

Summary: A hardworking queen with a kingdom to rebuild still needs some time to herself.

A/N: So I finished my readings for today and decided to work on this. I'm still not 100% happy with it, even though I've hung onto it for four years, but I had to post it otherwise it'd haunt me until I die. fated_bliss, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

The pigeons on the window ledge eyed the young woman lying on the chair. Their white heads vaguely recognised her, the images slowly forming. Every morning the window would open and bits of fresh bread would scatter from her gloves. Cooing to one and other, they waited for a few moments to see if she'd stir from her sleep, come to the open balcony and feed them.

When she didn't rise, the leader took flight, disinterested. The rest soon followed, startled when the tuning up started in the courtyard below. Compared to the violin's harmonics, the flutter of their feathers barely made a sound. Soaring into the open blue, the birds caught an updraft, curved a tower and were soon out of sight.

With the spring air as comfortable as it was, the young Queen had fallen asleep with curtains open. Still in a deep sleep, her chest rose and sunk, undisturbed and content to let the sunshine warm the skin, until an off-tune honk from a tuba ruined it all. At the sound, Garnet's brow furrowed, right at the centre. The conductor's sharp bark made the young woman frown. Slowly, her consciousness surfaced.

Gently blinking, Garnet stared up at the white inlay of her ceiling, the last vestiges of her dream dissipating. For a minute, she slowly sorted her mind, lifting the cloud of sleep. Holding a hand up to cover the last yawn, she knew her hour nap was finished. Knew it, like she knew Dr. Tot would be outside her door in five minutes. Smiling to herself, she hid the curving of her lips as it became a full blown grin. The Doctor always insisted on climbing up all those stairs to her room, even though she'd told him a thousand times she'd be fine.

"The nightmares are going, I think," she said to no one particular. She followed it with a determined nod. "I'm fine."

Regarding her old room with freshly awakened eyes, she curled up on the chaise, her chin on her knees and the thin under-dress bunching up at her thighs. Laying a hand on a pillow at her feet and touching the worn embroidery at its fringe, Garnet remembered her Mother. Her Mother used to sew years ago. But as time went on and Garnet grew up, she remembered the missing presence at night time, no kiss on the forehead, no story to fall asleep to. Her Mother had given up a lot of things to help her Father run the kingdom.

Until she forgot who she was in the process.

Garnet stroked the pattern, kneading the soft cloth with her ink-stained thumb. Catching the stain, she scratched at the blot, but it didn't disappear. She grimaced, and then left it alone, looking back down on her mother's work. A lump grew in her throat. She touched her throat, feeling it.

"She did it because she loved us."

The sigh that left her lips was a weighted, sorrowful breath, carrying unborn wishes. It'd been two years, and yet the pain was still there. A heavy weight that threatened to make her sob until she was a useless wet rag. She didn't have the luxury to do that. She had a kingdom to run. Trying to calm herself down, and knowing it wouldn't look very good if she had tear marks on her cheeks when her bodyguards came, she distracting herself by listening to the beginning bars of music coming from the courtyard outside. She counted along and timed her breaths to the slow beat of the snare drum.

…_What was this piece called again? _

_Triumph? No, no that's not right. Or was it House? _

_Ho-…That's it! _

_Homecoming. _

_The opening piece to Alexandria's rebirth._

Her eyes softened at the reminder. The festival...

The festival would help to heal. The world, Alexandria and all their citizens needed to heal. She needed some time too. Beatrix's idea of a diary was good, if she polished it up, then one day it could be added to the Archives. Not that her word was worth much, but she wanted a record of everything. It was nice to have something tangible to look back on. She knew all too well that the present changed, easily and often unpredictably. She sighed into her palm, and dangled her legs off the chair.

_My time's up. I should start getting ready. _

Gracefully, she stood, crossed the room to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple dress. She enjoyed being able to do small things still, like dress herself. In formal affairs, there was always a maid or a lady-in-waiting to attend on her, but when left to her own choice, Garnet liked to reassure herself that she wasn't completely spoilt. Slowly, because even straightforward dresses were difficult to put on, she wriggled her head in, and covered her lacy shift from view.

Once she'd given herself a thorough check, she went to the door.

When Tot's wizened features greeted her, his hand poised to knock, her smile flashed. Siding over, he motioned towards downstairs, his big nose bobbing, to where Pluto Knights were waiting for her scrutiny. Garnet bent her head in agreement, spotting Steiner hovering in the background. The knight bowed, his new armour bending without a creak. As she turned around and took a last look around her room, she realised this room was bare. With her parents' death, her personal belongings had moved.

_Maybe after this holiday, I'll get some time to fix it up._

When a light tap on the shoulder brought her back, Tot gave her a gentle smile, which she reassuringly returned. She tilted her head at him, mischief hovering in her eyes.

"I don't suppose I persuade you to stay downstairs?"

The old man chuckled. "My dear, if I don't climb these stairs, I'll become one of those living statues you told me about. And then Captain Steiner will have to crate me over to the library." He offered an arm to her, which she gladly took. Stifling her giggle because the wink in Tot's eyes was too much, she couldn't help her amusement at Steiner's bubbling denial as he trailed behind them. In a deliberate whisper, the Queen bent her head to her closest advisor. Just like when she was small, she kissed Tot's cheek.

"You win for today."


End file.
